Sozinha
by Fabri Malfoy
Summary: “Não, aquele tipo de resposta filosófica não poderia mais confortá-la. Havia sangue de verdade correndo por seu corpo, não era mais um sistema de idéias ou um jogo estúpido de palavras.”


**N/A: Essa fic é um dos meus xodozinhos!!! ^.^ Tenho verdadeira adoração! *.* Ela tem uns ares tão poético/filosófico! *0* E lembrem-se: se Marx os despreza, Nietzsche ama todos vocês! ^.^**

**Sinopse: (...) **"_Todos nós estamos." _- Não, aquele tipo de resposta filosófica não poderia mais confortá-la. Havia sangue de verdade correndo por seu corpo, não era mais um sistema de idéias ou um jogo estúpido de palavras. Havia o líquido vermelho que manchava seus lençóis, não eram mais penas de frangos. Era vida, vida fluindo de algum lugar, cuja fonte não era ela. E para ter todo aquele manancial de outra vida, tremeu pensando no que poderia ter feito."

Sozinha

Ele seria bem mais que uma obsessão. Mas Gina ainda tinha um resquício de forças para evitá-lo. E não era nada fácil, porque quando a tarde caia e o céu se enchia de pontinhos luminosos altos demais para se alcançar, a casa dos Weasley ressonava silenciosamente, escura e perdida em algum sonho bom. Gina ficava acordada.

Sozinha sentia-se de dia; havia risos, o olhar protetor de sua mãe, as novas excentricidades trouxas de seu pai ou um ou outro logro de seus irmãos gêmeos que ora a deixavam em fúria, ora a faziam sorrir. Mas, passada a calmaria da hora da sesta, quando após o almoço todos ficavam mais contidos, era nesse momento que ela sabia que estava só, isolada dentro de seus pensamentos como uma criança com seu brinquedo novo.

Brinquedo novo. Um diário não costuma ser exatamente um brinquedo para a maioria das pessoas.Eles costumavam ter outra função, serviam para desabafos, segredos. E ela sentia que quando estava em companhia dele, não brincava.

_"Você ainda não conhece a vida." _

Lembrava que uma vez ele lhe dissera com a caligrafia desenhada e harmoniosa, perfeita para o gosto da menina. E lembrava de ter sido a única vez em que não gostara de ter visto aquela letra.

Acostumara a ter em Tom o remédio para todos os seus males, e um remédio agradável, extremamente agradável de se utilizar. Aos poucos, ele se tornara seu confidente. E sempre ouvia com atenção tudo que ela lhe escrevia, assim como sempre lhe devolvia as mais confortantes respostas. Mas naquele dia após o almoço quando ele lhe decretara aquelas palavras cruéis depois de um monólogo inconsolável da menina,Tom parecera-lhe igual a todas as outras pessoas.

Cansara de crescer ouvindo que ainda era muito nova para entender quando seus irmãos mais velhos tinham conversas estranhas com seus pais. Desesperava-se para saber, queria compartilhar, entender. Chegara durante uma época a espionar as conversas de seus familiares, mania esta que posteriormente aplicou as demais pessoas. Desenvolvera até métodos mágicos mais eficientes e outras quinquilharias dos gêmeos também se mostraram um bom recurso, quando perdeu a graça colocar os ouvidos de encontro às portas.

"_Então me fale sobre ela, Tom."_

Do mesmo modo como a afirmação dele fora despejada sobre Gina e quase a esmagara com seu peso, ela lançara sua pergunta não ao acaso, não porque aquela tarde já estava indo embora e o céu a deixava sempre mais desprotegida à noite. Perguntara por que era um prazer ouvi-lo, ainda que ele não parecesse ter voz. Porque suas respostas sempre amenizavam e consolavam quando ela realmente precisava.

"_A vida?"_

Gina riu, bufando impaciente. Ele estava fazendo rodeios.

"_É, Tom, a vida. Me fale sobre a vida."_

"_Não prefere que eu continue explicando sobre a diferença entre estar só e ser só?"_

Não entendia porque novamente ele tentara lhe falar sobre solidão. Já a haviam longamente discutido. E ela não queria saber se estava sozinha, sequer gostaria de pensar neste assunto. Queria entender, apenas entender porque ele a estava levando para aquele ponto. Tom nunca fora de rodeios, e quando fazia uso de algum, certamente o tema exigia uma análise mais detalhada.

_" Não, não e não! E se você não me falar sobre a vida, vou ficar uma semana sem falar com você." _

Ela não entendeu porque, mas era como se o diário risse.

_"Claro que não vai, porque precisa de mim. Sou seu único e melhor amigo, precisa de mim como precisa do ar. Não conseguiria mais ficar um dia sem escrever. Sem a mim você é só." _

_"Consigo_", e enquanto aquela vacilante palavra desaparecia no papel amarelado, Gina temeu profundamente pelo que ele poderia lhe responder. Tinha medo de zangar seu melhor amigo.

_"Sabe que não consegue."_

Após um período de silêncio entre ambos, onde o diário esperou com suas páginas em branco, a letra desenhada de Tom foi-se revelando aos poucos, muito lentamente, como se esperasse que Gina lhe adivinhasse o pensamento.

_"A vida... é muitas coisas, Gina, muitas coisas. Porém o mais importante é saber que ela geralmente..."_

Mas sua mãe adentrara o quarto com uma pilha de roupas nos braços e o sorriso alegre de quem veria sua filhinha mais nova entrar para Hogwarts dali três dias.

Gina fechou com força o diário.

***

E por incrível que poderia ser, assustou-se com a sabedoria de Tom.

Desde então não conseguira mais passar um dia sem escrever no diário, sem ao menos citar um "bom dia" ou "boa noite" para seu confidente, embora as conversas evoluíssem para muito mais do que cumprimentos. Sempre evoluiam. Era um vício e um daqueles vícios onde não se pode só provar um pouquinho; ou a pessoa se entrega de corpo e alma ou tenta resistir à abstinência. A pequena ruiva sequer tentava a segunda opção.

Abrir seu coração para Tom era irresistível.

"_Então, no final do sonho, eu tive a impressão que Harry estava lá, me observando com aqueles olhinhos tão lindos,Tom! Ah, você precisava ver como ele tem olhinhos lindos, parecem dois sapinhos fofos..._

No balanço do vagão, quando todas as excitações de crianças de onze anos voltavam-se para a perspectiva de que veriam a magnífica Hogwarts dentro de poucas horas, Gina só tinha atenções para o diário. E isso não significava que ela não estava tão ou até mais nervosa que seus companheiros calouros. Conversar com Tom era um modo de aliviar a tensão.

_"Hum... Harry Potter, você gosta mesmo dele."_

_"Sim, nossa, é vergonhoso admitir, mas eu gosto tanto dele,Tom! E eu nem consigo falar com ele, sempre sinto que meu coração vai escapar pela boca a qualquer momento quando o vejo. Tom, o que será que eu posso fazer para ser mais corajosa?_

_"Você é corajosa Gina, muito corajosa."_

Gina sorriu contente. Adorava quando Tom a elogiava. Seguidamente ela se deleitava em ficar rebaixando-se só para Tom elevar sua auto-estima, dizendo-lhe que era forte, inteligente e agradável. Um dia Tom lhe disse que era bela.

_"Ah, que nada. Como pode saber se sou ou não? Você não me vê."_

E recordava com uma nitidez incrível da resposta dele.

"_Vejo sim, eu vejo tudo Gina. Vejo pelo pensamento, minha mente é viva nesse diário."_

Recordava também de ter ficado com medo daquelas palavras, mas isso ela não dissera nem mesmo a ele.

_"Tom, como que é Hogwarts?"_

A menina sabia que ele já havia estado lá, em visita certa vez. Ele lhe contara fazia tempo. Mas ela guardara fortemente na lembrança este fato, muitas noites lhe insistira na pergunta e Tom mostrava-se evasivo nas respostas. No entanto, agora que faltava muito pouco para chegar até a escola de magia, a vontade irreprimível de perguntar-lhe novamente surgiu.

_"Não a conheço bem." _

_"Mas já a visitou uma vez, me conte o que viu."_

"_Eu sou apenas um diário mágico, Gina. Estive na escola porque alguém me levou até lá. Alguém que não falou comigo." _

Os olhos chocolates da ruiva faiscaram.

_"Então eu fui a primeira? A primeira que falou com você? A primeira que descobriu seu segredo?"_

Estranhamente, o diário emudeceu. Por um longo tempo. Gina tentou relembrar de cada palavra que escrevera e se havia dito algo de errado, ou algo que Tom julgasse ofensivo. Mas na sua inocência ela não conseguia descobrir nada nunca, nem desvendar os profundos silêncios que ora ou outra calavam o diário. Bem como algumas palavras de Tom, alguns pensamentos, algumas filosofias. Isso a deprimia, porque Tom sempre a compreendia perfeitamente.

"_Sabe o que eu acho?_, ela deslizou a pena sobre a página, sem mais aguardar que ele se pronunciasse, "_Acho que Hogwarts deve ser linda, mas tenho medo. Meus irmãos me falaram que acontecem coisas sinistras por lá._

_"Você é corajosa, Gina." _

A caligrafia de Tom surgiu inesperadamente, muito floreada e envolta numa atmosfera de otimismo.

_"Eu gosto muito de você, Tom. Prometa que vai ficar sempre perto de mim." _

_"Eu prometo." _

Sorrindo para si mesma, ela desembarcou mais confiante do trem.

***

Em pouco tempo Gina soube que seus novos colegas não seriam muito diferentes de sua família. A entendiam raramente e tudo que ela precisava fazer era divertir-se com eles e esquecer por uns instantes das conversas sérias demais que tinha com Tom. Crianças não costumam ter aquele tipo de dúvidas, o que é a vida, a morte, a esperança. Crianças brincam despreocupadamente quando muito perguntando que doce haverá após o jantar. Crianças não falam de solidão. Talvez ela estivesse deixando de ser criança precocemente. Toda vez que embalava uma boneca, gostava de imaginar quem a havia feito, se fora de alguém antes de chegar em suas mãos. Depois que conhecera Tom, ela preocupava-se muito mais com o histórico das coisas, queria sempre respostas. E ele que sabia de tudo, tinha tanta paciência em explicar.

Hogwarts fora se tornando um local sombrio onde coisas estranhas realmente aconteciam, independentes das fábulas de seus irmãos. Gina foi ficando com medo da escola, com medo de suas muitas passagens secretas, de seus professores esquisitos, das pessoas que viravam estátuas sem motivo aparente. Andava acuada e sempre em alerta e à noite, sentada em sua cama macia, com os pés quentinhos nas cobertas, passava horas conversando com Tom, poderia amanhecer naquelas conversas se não tivesse aulas no dia seguinte. Ele via saídas onde ninguém mais enxergava, mostrava pontos que só os dois, como cúmplices, sorriam ao compreender. Tom era seu maior segredo. Ela finalmente sentia-se satisfeita de ter um segredo único e importante que ninguém mais tinha no mundo. Ainda que às vezes acordava com dores no corpo e na cabeça, sentindo-se estranha e sem lembrar do que fizera.

_"Tom, eu estou com medo, eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, o que eu estou fazendo..."_

_"Existem fases ruins na vida das pessoas. Mas tudo passa, tudo sempre passa."_

_"Estou com penas pelo corpo todo!", _escrevera aos prantos outro dia, quando sentiu que nem mais Tom a estava compreendendo.

_"Você é sonâmbula, Gina."_

E ela lembrava de ter respirado aliviada, Tom era como Deus, ele sempre sabia de tudo. E tudo que lhe dizia era lei.

_"Eu nunca fui sonâmbula."_

_"Tem coisas que acontecem em nossas vidas as quais não podemos prever." _

E tudo passava com a sabedoria dele. Não cabia mais medo. Era sonâmbula. Tinha que aceitar e parar de se assustar, tinha que prosseguir confiando no único que a conhecia tão bem.

_"Vida..._, ela continuou recordando vagamente sua mãe com uma pilha de roupas interrompendo meses atrás uma reflexão importante deles. "_Você um dia tentou me dizer o que era a vida..." _

"_Disse que a vida pode ser muitas coisas. Para cada pessoa ela possui um sentido diferente."_

"_Você gosta de mim,Tom?"_

_"É uma pergunta estúpida. Eu já lhe dei essa certeza." _

_"Acho que eu preciso ter certeza mais uma vez."_

_"Você confia em mim, não precisa ter dúvidas."_

Às vezes Gina tinha medo de ter dúvidas, outras vezes pavor das certezas. Tom era perfeito demais, sábio demais. Suas palavras a aliviavam, enquanto estivera sendo pueril. Ao tocar nos temas profundos ela cansara de ficar algumas ocasiões sem respostas. Ou não tivera a resposta que queria. E ela manipulava Tom, um diário mágico deve dizer somente o que seu dono desejar ouvir. Tom estava se tornando um diário mau. Tom raramente deixava de falar a verdade.

Entretanto, ser sonâmbula não afetava tanto quanto ter as mãos marcadas de sangue. Sangue vivo pingando de suas vestes, que exalava de sua pele ou grudava nos cabelos. Uma criança, por mais que esqueça as travessuras da noite passada, não acorda manchada de sangue. Não acorda com aquela angústia na alma. Crianças dormem em paz, tranqüilas. Gina não conseguia dormir há dois dias.

_"Eu tento lembrar, mas não consigo!" _

Escrevera com fúria, quase perfurando a folha. Para ser ouvida, compreendida naquela situação, não ligava se teria que chocar ou zangar Tom. Ele não vinha mais lhe dando as respostas que ela deseja ouvir.

"_Eu estou com as mãos cheias de sangue, Tom."_

Chorava, deixando-se largar pesadamente na cama, aproveitando o vazio do dormitório enquanto suas colegas ceavam sem preocupações.

"_Todos nós estamos." _

Não, aquele tipo de resposta filosófica não poderia mais confortá-la. Havia sangue de verdade correndo por seu corpo, não era mais um sistema de idéias ou um jogo estúpido de palavras. Havia o líquido vermelho que manchava seus lençóis, não eram mais penas de frangos. Era vida, vida fluindo de algum lugar, cuja fonte não era ela. E para ter todo aquele manancial de outra vida, tremeu pensando no que poderia ter feito.

"_Eu acho que matei, Tom!"_

Ele não respondeu.

"_Tem muitas galinhas mortas lá perto da cabana do Hagrid."_

Silêncio contínuo.

"_Tom, você está me escutando? Tom, por favor..."_

Dobrara-se sobre os lençóis, manchando-os irrecuperavelmente. Estava praticamente ajoelhada implorando para que seu único amigo, aquele que não era humano, a compreendesse desta vez. Era o momento mais crítico que já vivera quando mais precisava ver a caligrafia floreada lhe acalmando, dizendo-lhe que era sonâmbula, que era corajosa, que tudo estava bem, que tudo passaria...

A letra de Tom não apareceu. Assim como não apareceria durante toda aquela semana.

***

Quando Gina fora resgatada da câmara, e após sua mãe muito chorar abraçando-a em cada milímetro do corpo talvez para verificar se estava inteira, ela conseguiu encarar os olhos de Harry por pouco tempo, num agradecimento que ele não poderia entender. Ninguém poderia mesmo. Harry salvara sua vida, mas ela deixara parte de si naquele local horrível. E viver de agora em diante com a verdade não era algo reconfortante como as palavras falsas de Tom.

Se pegara muitas vezes, meses depois, ainda em férias na sua casa, meditando sobre toda a filosofia de fachada que ele genialmente utilizara para esconder-lhe a verdade.

Verdade... Tom lhe falara dela algumas vezes.

_"Tom, você acha que devo dizer a verdade para o Harry?"_

"_Sim."_

_"Mas e se ele rir de mim? Se ele não gostar do meu cartão?"_

"_Ele gostará. Se não gostar é porque não a merece." _

Merecer. Ela agora não tinha Harry nem Tom. E não merecia perdão pela ingenuidade tola. Poderia ter matado a muitos e permitido que Voldemort triunfasse. E era tão estranho crer que Tom era o mesmo Lorde das trevas do qual Gina desde muito pequena temia, ele lhe parecia muito com aqueles seres macabros dos contos de fadas que só existem na imaginação. Só o simples pensamento de que o tivera muito íntimo, muito próximo, quase como parte de si, era tão irreal.

E lá estava sua obsessão afinal. Obsessão que passara dos parâmetros quando percebeu que ainda pensava no diário muito tempo depois. Obsessão por saber que quando teria uma dor, um problema insolúvel, uma tristeza dura demais para uma criança, não encontraria o consolo de seu amigo secreto. Não existiam mais Tom e o diário, e ela não estava feliz como todos pareciam estar. Sentiu então o peso da solidão que Tom tão bem conhecia e tão sabiamente lhe contava. Com ele, ela estava sozinha, sem ele, era sozinha. Ali estava a sensível diferença.

_"A vida geralmente é triste, Gina"_

Ele lhe dissera na câmara, após afagar-lhe o rosto delicadamente e sorrir de um modo que a confortou. Tom a confortava até quando iria matá-la. E, fechando os olhos, ela entregou-se ao chão de pedra, sabendo que o frio seria seu último abraço.

Se morresse de fato naquele dia, nunca teria descoberto que a vida geralmente também é alegre. Alegre e solitária. Gina era assim às vezes. Sua obsessão parecia adormecer em algum recanto triste da alma.

Quanto à solidão ele falara a verdade.

***


End file.
